Happy Birthday Syaoran!
by Glorious Burden
Summary: Inspired by the story "I Know I Can Make You Beg". Its Syaoran's 16th birthday and Sakura wants to give him something very good...something to make his day a memorable one. SxS LEMON! R


**Happy Birthday Syaoran!**

_**Read this before continuing: **__Here is another fic, another lemon featuring Syaoran & Sakura from CCS. I was inspired from a story called "I Know I Can Make You Beg", but get this: I AM NOT COPYING OR RIPPING ANYTHING FROM THAT STORY! I was just inspired by it and thought I could make my own SxS CCS lemon (not based on it, just inspired by it ok?). Besides, I still not that much of an experienced writer. Just saying this to make one thing clear and so that you would not accuse me of copying or anything. Anyways, enjoy this one._

_WARNING: Lemon contents. If you don't like it, press the back cursor. If you like it, please continue!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. The original plot that started it all belongs to the one who wrote "I Know I Can Make You Beg."_

Here in a place called Tomoeda, things couldn't have been better. For Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li, now both keepers of the Sakura Cards, it is a good time for them and their relationship, for they were planning to get married. Sakura is 16 and Syaoran is nearly 16, for it is a day before his 16th B-Day, and have been dating each other for 2 years. A lot of their friends say that they truly meant for one another and are a prefect pair, even Meiling saying those stuff as well. Sakura's ever so best friend Tomoyo Daidouji, gets so hyped up and always commenting that they are the cutest couple ever.

As for Touya, well, he tells Sakura that Syaoran is not meant for her, and had praying that Syaoran would disappear and for sister to look for another guy that suites her. As usual Sakura kept on insisting that she is in love with him and there's nothing Touya can do about it. And with Tomoyo's and Yukito's support, he is outnumbered, but still did not stop his naggings.

Now today is something special. That's right, today its Syaoran's 16th B-Day and Sakura wants to give him something special. Sure she had given him gifts of her own, but she wanted to give him more. And there is one thing she had in mind. Its about time that they should take their relationship and their love to new levels, and Sakura needs Tomoyo's help. She goes to her huge home with Kero, there they had a strategy meeting. "Tomoyo listen, this is something I want to give to Syaoran tonight..."

A little time later….

"Oh so cute! And hot too! Sakura, you're grown up, but you can still be the same Sakura." Tomoyo squeeled. "What are you gonna do Sakura?" Kero asked her while eating some sweets. "Well, I'm spend time with Syaoran and giving something very special." Sakura said with a hint of mischief in it while winking at him. "So, you're gonna hang out with a guy who has the definition of B-R-A-T?" Kero said with mockery. Sakura is getting pissed. "Kero! Don't say such things about my love!" "Alright! Geez, you get upset when I stuff about him."

"OK Sakura, I'll show you what you need. Kero, have some more sweets." Tomoyo said while handling Kero more sweets to keep him busy. While he munches down on sweets and European chocolates, Tomoyo led Sakura to a closet hidden amongst her countless costumes for Sakura in her big closet. Tomoyo opens a slide door then switched on the lights. Sakura gasped. "Wow! Tomoyo, you made these for me?" Sakura was slightly breathless as she looked around. In this closet contains many kinds of lingerie and underwears in many forms and colors, made especially for Sakura. Some are unique, the rest are sexy and revealing, which is what Sakura needed.

"Thanks Tomoyo. You're a life saver." she thanked Tomoyo happily. "No problem. Anything for the Cardcaptor." Tomoyo replied beaming. "One thing, let Kero stay here. I don't want him interfering in our time." Sakura whispers in Tomoyo's ear. "OK, I like to hang out with him anyway, and Meiling too."

"Right. Anyway, I choose this one." Sakura picked a pink lingerie, which is very revealing. The bra is so small, if it would to be considered one, it would barely cover her breasts. As for the g-string, well, its so thin and it would barely cover her lowest regions and reveal more of her curves and hips. It is also made and consists of strings holding it all, revealing a lot of her, and showing clearly her cute butt. Now this and her plan, would make Syaoran's mind go scorchingly numb.

Some time later it is near lunch and Sakura and Kero has gotta get back home. Then they got to go back to Tomoyo's house where they would have a party for Syaoran, and their friends are coming to join in. Its near 3 PM and Syaoran will be arriving any second now that Meiling has come in. When she gives the signal for him to come in, he was greeted with poppers, confetti and glitters blown in front of him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SYAORAN!"

"Happy 16th birthday my little wolf." Sakura greeted as she gave him a kiss on his lips. "Thanks my cherry blossom. Everybody, thanks again." Syaoran said while holding Sakura, still covered with confettis and glitters. "Ok guys lets have fun for our birthday boy here. To the gardens everyone!" Meiling announces as they head to the gardens.

After some hours of fun and feasting, when its near 6 PM a lot started to go home. Sakura wants Syaoran to sleep with her tonight in her house. No worries about her jerkish protective brother, because he's out working on a project with Yukito and their other friends, and Fukitaka is out in Greece, looking for more hidden ruins, searching for Atlantis and so on, and will be back in around a week. And Kero is staying with Tomoyo tonight. Now everything is clear.

When the couple leave and bid Tomoyo, Kero and Meiling a good night they made their way to Sakura's home hand in hand. They then reached her home, had dinner together, and afterwards Sakura then puts her plot in motion.

"Syaoran, I have another gift for you." Sakura said with a hint of blush across her face. "Ok..." Syaoran doesn't know what else to expect. What else could she have for him? Syaoran starts to suspect something. "Wait here, I'll prepare 'some stuff'." Sakura said as she hastily prepare the things. After some minutes its all set. She got out, shut the lights and closed the door. Sakura giggled, knowing full well of how Syaoran is gonna react about this. "Syaoran, its ready. Lets go to my room" she said when she got down to him. Both then went up. Syaoran still doesn't know what she had in her sleeve.

At the foot of the door, she gives Syaoran a blindfold. "Syaoran, it's a surprise. Put it on for a bit." Sakura told him as she winked at him. "Alright, what is it that you have for me this time?" Syaoran asked as he put it on and Sakura securing it tight. "You'll see later. I swear you won't regret it." Sakura replied, Syaoran can tell something's up from her tone. "Now you have to guide me. I know you're up to something." Syaoran said to her as she help him enter her room and motions him to sit down. "Oh don't worry. You won't regret it." Sakura giggled out.

She closed the door and locks it. She lets his arms rest on the chair arms, and he could feel something wrapped around his wrists, ankles and chest. It is slightly tightened around them. Syaoran realizes that he has been strapped to the chair. 'Now what?' he pondered. He knows though that she is up to something and decides to play along.

Sakura then removes his blindfolds. When can see at last, he gasped to see whats around her room. He could see a pole stand in the middle and a carpet on the floor with the yin-yang symbol. She then appears in front of him. "Sakura, is this what you're planning to give me?" he asked, starting to know what is going to happen. "That's right. Its something I want to give and show you. You're in for a show wolf." Sakura said with a mischievous tone as she winked at him, Syaoran blushed bloody red, knowing and realizing what she has in store for him.

Sakura then press the play button on the I-Pod with amplifiers she placed there. In no time the room was filled slow music. Slow, sexy music. She moves in front of him and started to strip. Syaoran blushed deep at her actions and getting hard. "Now Syaoran, just sit back, relax and watch me. This is a birthday treat just for you." Sakura said sexily. She dances to the beat and dances slowly and sexy, stripping herself of her clothing.

Soon she is in her very revealing pair of pink lingerie. Syaoran starts to drool at the sight of his girlfriend. She danced to the seductive tunes being played. She danced with enthusiasm, hips swerve while touching herself, all in slow motion. Her hands then went down in between her hips, staring seductively at Syaoran. Later, when the next song is played she then goes to the pole and glues herself to it, facing him. Its time to take it to the next level.

She slowly rubs herself against the pole, moving down, then up and repeating. Sakura then tears her bra off, feeling it constrains her breasts and wanting to impress her wolf more. Sakura again rubs and grinds her body against the pole slowly and hard, attempting to let the cold steel adjust to her temperature. Speaking of temperature, Syaoran feels the heat kept on rising. He gets harder and more heated as Sakura stares at him with lust vividly shown in her emeralds.

She then dances happily while having one hand holding the pole, bent over in a curve, her breasts fully exposed in his view. Syaoran started panting as her free hand rubs one of her breasts as she emits sexy moans. Her hips still sway and swerve, thrusting forward and back eventually. Her hand then went down to her lower regions again, rubbing her regions slow and hard. Her body went down with her hand in between her, one hand holding and staring at Syaoran wantonly.

Sakura then went over to Syaoran, her hips sway as she walked. She bent down, opens his zipper, fiddling with his boxers so that a certain part of his out, and Syaoran felt slightly ticked at this. When it is out, Sakura was a bit surprised to how very hard and huge it has become. Sakura engulfs her lips over it, sucking and licking the tip. Syaoran groaned loud and felt that he is going to explode from the inside. Sakura then puts the whole stuff in her mouth and sucks it harder, her tongue playing the tip. Now Syaoran is going nuts at this, feeling her suck it like it's a sweet candy of sorts, and her mouth is in contact with his balls.

"Uhh! Sakura!!" Syaoran growled in pleasurable pain, being strapped to the chair and he can't get a hold of her and fulfilling the need to get inside her. Syaoran looks down on her and Sakura soon stares back with cute, seductive eyes. Looking at her emeralds makes Syaoran want to take her bad.

Finally his body can't contain the pressure. "UHHH!! SAKURA!!" Syaoran screamed as his load of semen bursts out like a geyser. Sakura then pulls out of his bursting manhood in time for her chest to get sprayed and splashed with his juices. Syaoran was slightly confused. Why didn't she take it all like before?

After his juices are leaked out, and her chest covered with his cum, Sakura goes back to the pole, not done with her show yet. Syaoran quietly groaned, not sure how long he can last at this. He wants her bad. The sexy music still goes on and the album is a bit more than halfway through it.

With that, again plasters herself to the pole and grinds her body against it, soaking it with his honey. She continues to rub herself to the pole hard and slow until most of the cum at the pole, still dancing erotically to the music. She then goes to lick the pole while her hips swerve. Syaoran was getting really heated and desperate to get a hold of her now. Once she licked all the cum off, she continues to grind herself to the pole as if making love to it. She continues to dance until the list on the I-Pod is done. She could his manhood clearly, and white liquid forming at the tip. Just looking his hugeness really turns her on, and dances ever more so sexy.

Syaoran felt his sanity slipping away. He can't stop staring at Sakura and seems his brains is going have a trauma if it goes on forever. Sakura dances in the most erotic ways beyond what you can comprehend (Its up to you reader, to think whatever/however she does it all) for many minutes.

So after many minutes of erotic dancing, and for Syaoran, an eternity of pleasurable torture, its over. She then goes over to Syaoran, a bit sweaty from her fun. She straddles him, her breasts pressed against his chest, her covered clit right on top of his aching cock. Syaoran looks very wearied from her show and shows desperate need to take her now. She looks at him with intense seduction.

"Do you like my show birthday boy?" she asks him innocently. "…Uhh…Mmmmm…" Syaoran was lost for words. Looks like his brain had short circuited out. She giggled. Sakura moves closer, her lips an inch away from his mouth. "Do you want me?" "Y..Y…Yes…" he manages to choke out. She beams at him. With that she first goes down unstraps his ankles. She sat on his cock again, and kisses him as she removes the binds that holds his wrists.

Once Syaoran is free, he lost all his control. He wants Sakura now. He puts her in a bear hug and kisses her savagely, his tongue invading her mouth and Sakura welcomes it. Sakura smiles within the kiss, knowing what Syaoran would be like after this, and she wants him to be like that. Syaoran goes sits up and goes to the bed, him dominating on top of her. Syaoran breaks the kiss and hastily removes all his clothings as Sakura happily watches him remove it all in a hurry. She enjoys watching him in this state. She knows that they had made love to one another before, and she has just taken it to new levels.

He also removes the only remaining piece of clothing from Sakura. With both completely naked, Syaoran dives in and seizes her mouth. Both had a tongue duel, with Syaoran emerging as the victor. His right hand went down to ravage her breast, Sakura moaning in this kiss as her hand rubs his hard butt. Syaoran smirks, never before has his cherry blossom be so horny. His hand went down and rubbed her butt as well, then went lower to her sensitive clit. Syaoran slowly rubs it, making Sakura nuts. Now its her turn to be going insane.

Syaoran breaks the kiss for both to get air. "Sakura, you're so naughty, you know that?" he asks mischievously. "Well Syaoran, today's your birthday and I'm just giving you what you want. I can be your playgirl for today you know, and you can do anything to me." Sakura said sexily. 'Anything huh? Well my cherry blossom, time to show you what I'm capable of!' Syaoran thoughts say.

They kiss each other again hard. Soon Syaoran went to her neck, and being rewarded by moans. He went to her breasts, ravaging it like a mad beast. Sakura moans louder, and bucks up to push it more into his mouth. His left hand massages her right breast, and Sakura's right hand goes over his to make his go harder. Later Syaoran went lower. Time to drink her honey.

However, Syaoran wants her to go out of her mind. Its time to pleasuringly torture her. He drives his across her clit slowly, making Sakura going insane. "Please Syaoran!!" she screamed out. 'I don't think so Sakura!' Syaoran's thoughts say. He slowly licks it around, not going in yet. Syaoran also massages it with his hands, playing with her sensitive nub.

"SYAORAN!! UHHH!! AHH!!" Sakura screams more. Syaoran smirks, liking to hear her scream. Soon Syaoran is dying to taste her, so he dives into her. She screams in joy. His hands also reach up to touch her breasts as he is doing this. Sakura happily moans out at the pleasure being doubled.

Syaoran continues to suck and ravage her breasts until, the dam has been broken. "OH SYAORAAAAAAAAAN!!" Sakura screams out loud as large loads of cum gushes out. Syaoran takes it all, licking all the remaining honey around her lowest region until she is dry. Sakura pants heavily from all this.

Syaoran went up to her and lifted her for both to sit on the bed. "Now Sakura, time for you to make me feel good. Suck this." he commanded to her to suck his cock again. "As you wish Syaoran." Sakura willingly obeyed his orders and begins to suck his manhood again. Syaoran groans and growled in pleasure. Sakura gets a comfortable position to suck his member. Syaoran had his legs spread and his arms supporting him from behind. Minutes later, Syaoran bursts his seed this time into Sakura's mouth.

Syaoran then goes to her and kisses her again and forces her to lie down, her beneath him. Sakura kisses back with arms around his neck. Later on, Syaoran gets impatient, he wants inside of her now. He broke the kiss, stare into each other's eyes for a little while.

"Sakura you ready?"

"Yes. I want you Syaoran. Time to get your treat. I'm yours Syaoran. Take me, for I am your gift..."

With that Syaoran rams into her opening, both scream so loud it echoed throughout the house, luckily nobody's around. Sakura wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he pounds in her. Looking to double the pleasure, his hands again went to her breasts as he made his thrusts. "Oh Syaoran!! Yes!! Harder!! Oh please do that to me!!" Sakura moans very loud, screaming his name over and over again, and Syaoran loves it.

Minutes later both reached their peak. They scream out their names. Syaoran slumped down on her as they pant for air. However Syaoran isn't done with her yet. His body is still hungry for more. He is struck with an idea. He motions her sit up from the bed, stand up and Syaoran puts her back against the back. Sakura understands what he wants.

Both are standing with Sakura clinging onto him, her back pressed against the wall. She then wraps her legs around his waist to secure more of herself.

When all is ready, Syaoran rams into her again. Sakura moaned loud, Syaoran never gets tired of hearing her. They hold each other tightly, her legs pulls more of himself into her, trying to get herself deeper into Syaoran. She tightens around him, and Syaoran thrusts harder like a battering ram. His thrusts gets deeper, eventually kissing her hard again. Minutes later both made a violent climax, their screams were slightly suppressed by their kiss.

Syaoran's legs feels tired, and went down to the floor. They broke their kiss to regain oxygen, Sakura clinging tight on him. He moved her to the bed, with him on top. Syaoran decides to have one more fun before calling it a day for him. They rest a little while before continuing on, as both stare at each other.

"Sakura, care for one more go?"

"Yes Syaoran. Anything if it pleases you. I love you Syaoran."

"I love you too Sakura. Here I go."

He thrusts into her again. Sakura moans in pleasure, feeling great ecstasy, like she's in heaven. He pounds into her with all his remaining might, both hold hands and her breasts getting crushed and grinded against his chest. "Oh Syaoran!" Sakura moans more as Syaoran enjoys hearing this kind of song. Minutes later, they finally reached their third peak.

"SAKURAAAAAAA!!"

"SYAORAAAAAAAAAAN!!"

He fills her eager womb with his seed, and her juices soak and milked him of her essence. Both pant for air. Syaoran went to her side, low on energy. They looked at and smiled at each other, feeling satisfied of their fun. They caress one another, and still connected together.

"So Syaoran, do you like my gift for you?"

"Yeah, I sure do."

"It was my pleasure. You know, I really had fun dancing for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I want to please you Syaoran and I love you so much."

"I love you too Sakura. Now then, let's sleep."

"Happy birthday my little wolf."

"Thank you my cherry blossom."

They kiss each other passionately, and continue on until they fall into slumber. As usual for the lovers, they had their arms around each other, securing themselves into their warmth. Syaoran went into sleep with a satisfying smile on his face, feeling he had one of the greatest birthdays he had of his life.

**THE END**

_So, did ya like it? I hope you do. Plz no flames. I'm sill not an experienced writer though. But still I hope you enjoy this one. I think that this story and how it all goes would also go for the same for my upcoming fic, and the next couple to write about, Kira and Lacus (you know, the strip teasing and all...), so I hope you can read and enjoy it, even though I am ripping my own stuff off from my fic. But you can still enjoy it. And I am not repeating or anything like that (maybe, but still different). _

_I hope you can understand it because that's how it goes for my stories and ideas and to make my story go well. Anyways, see y'all later, and no flame. Please check out my other stories as well! Rock on guys!_


End file.
